Architectural spaces, such as rooms for example, are often illuminated by either natural light or by artificial light. It is known that illumination of a space can have an impact on how the space is perceived by person in or near the space. For instance, a room is typically perceived to be more spacious if its surfaces (such as walls and/or ceilings) are brightly illuminated. Spaces with well-illuminated walls and ceilings are also typically perceived to be more pleasant.
Current lighting solutions typically illuminate the ceiling of a space using cove lighting (e.g. lighting positioned in a ceiling cove or mounted high up on a wall close to the ceiling). However, the illumination from cove lighting can look un-natural or unpleasant, and the creation of visually attractive illumination from cove lighting can be expensive and/or challenging for non-experts. For example, the distance from the cove and the angle of incidence of light onto the illuminated ceiling can be important aspects for creating a desired intensity and/or uniformity of illumination. If the cove lighting system is poorly designed, it may cause glare and provide non-uniform illumination of a ceiling. It may also fail to provide the type or amount of light necessary to adequately illuminate the space.
The provision of cove lighting that illuminates a ceiling in a visually attractive or pleasant manner is therefore of importance for many lighting applications, including illumination of architectural spaces.
US 2015/226392 A1 discloses a wall recessed two-component luminaires. The two components can include a primary optical subsystem and a secondary optical subsystem. The primary optical subsystem can provide indirect lighting, illuminate an architectural space indirectly by projecting light upward toward a ceiling, and/or provide light with more lumens than the secondary optical subsystem. The secondary optical subsystem can provide direct lighting, illuminate an architectural space horizontally and/or downward, provide lit appearance, direct view color, direct view luminance, and/or lighting for ambience.